interlinguafandomcom-20200215-history
Leave
English Pronunciation * , * * * Etymology 1 lǣfan, from Proto-Germanic. Cognate to Old Norse (whence Danish and Old Norse > Danish ), German bleiben. Verb # To cause or allow (something) to remain as available; to refrain from taking (something) away; to stop short of consuming or otherwise depleting (something) entirely. #: I '''left' my car at home and took a bus to work.'' #: The ants did not '''leave' so much as a crumb of bread.'' #: There's not much food '''left', we'd better go to the shops.'' # To transfer possession of after death. #: When my father died, he '''left' me the house.'' # To give (something) to someone; to deliver (something) to a repository; to deposit. #: I'll '''leave' the car in the station so you can pick it up there.'' # To transfer responsibility or attention of (something) (to someone); to stop being concerned with. #: Can't we just '''leave' this to the experts?'' # To depart from; to end one's connection or affiliation with. #: I '''left' the country and I left my wife.'' # To end one's membership in (a group); to terminate one's affiliation with (an organization); to stop participating in (a project). #: I '''left' the band.'' # To depart; to go away from a certain place or state. #: I think you'd better '''leave'. # To remain (behind); to stay. #* 1485, Sir Thomas Malory, Le Morte Darthur, Book VII: #*: And by myssefortune Sir Bors smote Sir Launcelot thorow the shylde into the syde, and the speare brake and the hede leffte stylle in the syde. Synonyms * depart, forget, leave behind Derived terms * beleave * forleave * leave behind * leave for dead * leave hanging * leave somebody high and dry * leave holding the bag * leave no stone unturned * leave off * leave out * leave in the lurch * leave well enough alone * not leave one's thought * up and leave Translations * American Sign Language: * Armenian: * Asturian: dexar * Chinese: *: Mandarin: 留 (liú) * Czech: * Danish: efterlade * Dutch: achterlaten, laten (staan, zijn, etc.) * Finnish: * French: , * German: lassen, zurücklassen * Hebrew: * Indonesian: * Irish: * Italian: , * Japanese: 残す (nokosu) * Korean: 떠나다 (tteonada), 나가다 (nagada) * Kurdish: * Norwegian: etterlate * Old English: āsparian * Polish: * Russian: , ; , * Scottish Gaelic: fàg * Slovene: * Spanish: * Swahili: * Swedish: lämna (kvar) * Welsh: gadael * Afrikaans: erf * Armenian: * Czech: * Danish: efterlade * Dutch: * Finnish: * French: * Latvian: * Norwegian: etterlate * Polish: * Russian: , * Slovene: * Spanish: , * Swahili: * Swedish: lämna efter sig, kvarlåta * Welsh: gadael * Spanish: , * Swahili: * Chinese: ** Mandarin: * Czech: nechat, přenechat * Russian: , ; , ; , * Swahili: * Afrikaans: verlaat * American Sign Language: , * Arabic: * Armenian: , * Asturian: marchar, colar * Chinese: *: Mandarin: , * Czech: * Danish: * Dutch: , * Finnish: * French: quitter, partir de * Irish: * Japanese: 引き離す (hiki-hanasu) vt. *:: 引き離れる (hiki-hanareru) vi. * Kurdish: * Lithuanian: * Mandarin: 離開, 离开 (líkāi) * Nahuatl: itopanecauiloc * Norwegian: * Old English: * Persian: (raeften) * Polish: * Russian: , ; , ; , * Scottish Gaelic: fàg * Slovene: * Spanish: salir de, dejar * Swahili: * Swedish: * Welsh: gadael * Danish: * Swahili: * Afrikaans: gaan vertrek * American Sign Language: * Arabic: (táraka), *: Egyptian Arabic: * Asturian: marchar * Chinese: *: Mandarin: , * Danish: * Dutch: , * Esperanto: * Filipino: umalís * Finnish: * French: * German: , * Greek: * Hebrew: * Hungarian: , , * Ido: * Indonesian: * Irish: , * Italian: * Japanese: 出発する (しゅっぱつする, shuppatsu-suru) * Korean: 떠나다 (tteonada) * Mandarin: 離開, 离开 (líkāi) * Nahuatl: itopanecauiloc * Norwegian: * Old English: * Polish: iść sobie * Portuguese: * Russian: , ; , * Scottish Gaelic: fàg * Slovene: * Spanish: , , * Swahili: kuondoka * Swedish: , * Telugu: వెళ్ళిపో (veLLipO) * Welsh: gadael * Afrikaans: laat* * Chinese: * Mandarin: 剩餘, 剩余 (shèngyú) * Czech: * Danish: tilbage, overlade * Dutch: over zijn, overblijven, * French: * German: * Irish: * Japanese: 残す (nokosu) vt. *:: 残る (nokoru) vi. * Kurdish: * Latin: * Old English: * Polish: zostawić * Russian: , , , ; , * Scottish Gaelic: fàg * Slovene: , prepustiti * Spanish: , * Swedish: (låta) bero, låta vara * Welsh: caniatau, gadael Etymology 2 Old English lēaf. Cognate with obsolete German Laube. Noun # Permission to be absent; time away from one's work. #: I've been given three weeks' '''leave' by my boss.'' # Permission. #: Might I beg '''leave' to accompany you?'' #: The applicant now seeks '''leave' to appeal and, if leave be granted, to appeal against these sentences.'' # Farewell, departure. #: I took my '''leave' of the gentleman without a backward glance.'' Derived terms * administrative leave * annual leave * by your leave * compassionate leave * leave of absence * maternity leave * on leave * parental leave * paternity leave * shore leave * sick leave * take French leave * take leave * ticket-of-leave Translations * Afrikaans: verlof * Danish: tilladelse, permission * Dutch: , * French: * German: Erlaubnis ; Verlaub * Indonesian: , * Italian: * Norwegian: * Russian: , * Spanish: * Swahili: * Swedish: , * Welsh: caniatad * Afrikaans: verlof * Danish: , * Dutch: * French: * German: Beurlaubung ; Freistellung * Indonesian: * Russian: отпуск (ótpusk) ; побывка (pobývka, military) * Spanish: * Swahili: * Swedish: ledighet * Welsh: seibiant, gwyliau * Afrikaans: verlaat * Danish: afsked * French: * German: * Indonesian: * Italian: * Spanish: ( > despedirse) * Swahili: * Swedish: avsked * Welsh: gadawiad References * * Category:English irregular verbs ar:leave zh-min-nan:leave de:leave et:leave el:leave es:leave eu:leave fa:leave fr:leave fy:leave gl:leave ko:leave io:leave it:leave kn:leave kk:leave sw:leave ku:leave lo:leave hu:leave ml:leave nl:leave ja:leave oc:leave pl:leave pt:leave ru:leave simple:leave fi:leave sv:leave ta:leave te:leave th:leave uk:leave vi:leave zh:leave